Haru Gets Pokemon Go
by phoenix545
Summary: How does a game affect their relationship?


**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, SousukexMakoto, attempt at humor, characters maybe OOC, set in the future.**

As well all know, the game _**Pokemon Go**_ came out fairly recently, and it's become widely popular. Rin had it, but he didn't use it as much. He thought for sure his six month pregnant husband Haru didn't have it either. That was until... _that_ day...

 _That Day_

"So you are not gonna _believe_ what happened at practice today!" Rin started enthusiastically as they walked home together. He couldn't help but notice that his husband only responded with "hmm" and kept looking down at his phone. "Haru?" no response. "Haru? Haru are you even listening to me?!" still nothing. "HARU!" the shorter male jumped slightly and shot his head up to meet eye contact.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"So you mean to tell me you haven't been-! Wait...what are you doing?" Haru was holding his phone right out in front of him with a very eager expression.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"A-are...are you playing **_Pokemon Go_**?"

"No." the black haired male responded quickly, but still held his phone in the same spot with the same look.

"Haru!"

"Stop moving! There's a bulbasaur on you."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Rin didn't think much of his husbad playing the game. Let the man have some fun. He hasn't really been enjoying himself since he's gotten pregnant, but he seems happier now so that's the bright side of this! Besides how much could it really effect Haru?

The couple was busy in the kitchen, Rin was washing some dishes while Haru wiped the table. Once the black haired male was done, he threw away the paper towel and pulled out his phone. Rin was just minding his own businesses, just washing the dishes, when he heard over the sound of the running water his husband gasp. He quickly looked over, heart skipping several beats.

"Haru?" the other was silent, staring down at his phone, his hand covering his mouth and eyes as wide as the moon. That only worried the maroon haired male more. "H-haru are you okay?" he rushed over to his husband. "Haru?! Haru are you okay? Is it the baby?! Oh my God! Are you going into labor already?!" he was hyperventilating at this point! The black haired male still remained silent as a church mouse. Rin just didn't get it, what was wrong? What was happening?!

Then...at the top of his lungs, Haru shouted "THERE'S A GYM BEHIND THE HOUSE!"

Rin was ready to kill himself.

* * *

Rin still didn't think Haru's addiction to the game was bad. Like he said before, let Haru have some fun. Plus, it's not like it'll hurt there relationship or anything. Haru wouldn't choose a stupid game over him right? ...right?

The maroon haired male was getting dressed in a nice suit and tie. He was going to a really important dinner with his swim team and he had to look his absolute best because apparently some old swimmers that use to preform in the Olympics will be there as well. He'll admit, he looks really good in a suit and tie. When he walked out into the bedroom, Haru was laying on the bed. On his phone...as usual...

"I look pretty damn sexy huh?" he gave a smirk. NOTHING. Haru's eyes were locked on the screen. Rin could feel his eye start to twitch again. "...Haru." the other male looked up over his phone.

"Hmm?"

"I look good right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Haru was getting that look again. That look he always got when he was catching Pokemon!

"Haru!"

"Shh! Rin...there's a Weedle on your chest!"

"What?! Why are they always on me?!" the black haired male shrugged, putting his phone down slightly.

"I don't know, maybe you just attract Pokemon." Rin only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Now Haru thinks that he has some power to attract Pokemon and drags him along when he goes Pokemon hunting on his days off. So instead of relaxing on his days off, he's wondering around the city with his pregnant husband, who should be the one really resting!

"Ow! Ow! Haru! Don't pull too hard!" he said as Haru held his arm as they walked. He finally let got and Rin held his aching arm. The black haired male stood in the same spot for a few moments before smiling.

"Yes!" he said in victory.

Rin sighed "Okay, okay, you caught the damn Pokemon! Can we please go home now?"

"Just one more." Haru responded, taking his husband by the arm yet again.

* * *

Rin never thought this would ever happen. Never in his life. He...he just couldn't believe it. He never imagined that the _game_ effected his sex life. Why was this happening?

Both were claiming into bed, Rin was exhausted. Another long day of Pokemon hunting. He just wanted to sleep. Haru was sitting upright. It was silent between them. That was until Haru began speaking.

"Thanks for coming with me today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Rin grumpily mumbled into the pillows.

"I would like to thank you in another way as well..." just the sultry way he said that sentence made Rin's eyes shoot open so fast. He sat upright as well, meeting blue eyes that were filled with lust. It only took a second, Rin pounced, pushing the other onto his back, careful enough though that it didn't hurt there unborn child, licking and sucking on his neck, causing Haru to moan. Rin growled, he was rock hard at this point. He lifted the others shirt up, revealing a lovely bump.

"Rin..."

"My God..." he panted "You're so beautiful Haru..." before he could lean down and lick one of the others nipples, a phone dinged, making him freeze in place. The black haired male reached over to the nightstand where his phone was, his eyes widen.

"Oh my God! There's a Spearow near us!"

"Huh?" Haru slipped out from underneath him and started making his way to the door of the bedroom.

"Haru! Where are you going?!" the black haired male stopped and turned to look at him, hand on the door knob.

"I'll be right back just stay here!"

"Wha-...what?! Haru! You are pregnant and it's ten o'clock at night!" he tried to reason, but the other was already gone. Damn, for someone pregnant, Haru moved extremely fast. "Dammit!" Rin muttered in between clenched teeth as he jumped out of bed to chase his weird-Pokemon- water-obsessed-husband.

* * *

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore..." Rin explained as he sat on the couch across from his best friend Sousuke as his friend sat on the other couch across from him. "It's affecting our sex life man!"

"Man, I'm sorry for you. Thankfully Makoto hasn't really gotten into that."

"It's just a stupid game..."

"Yeah, it really is." Sousuke agreed.

"Hey dad," Sousuke's eight year old son Ouga walked into the living room "Can I please see your phone?"

"Sure." the black haired male pulled out his phone, handing it to his son. Ouga sat down on the couch next to his dad, looking down at the device in his hands. Sousuke then turned his attention back to his friend. "I wouldn't worry too much about this. He'll get over it. And, it's just a stupid game." Rin nodded, looking back down. Suddenly, Ouga gasped. Both looked at him, the eight year old stood straight up and bolted towards the door. "Ouga! Where are you going?"

"There's a Pidgey outside!" the boy said before running outside.

"Yeah! That's my boy! Go on and catch that Pidgey for dad!" Sousuke cheered. Rin gave him a look. His friend started to sweat nervously. "Rin...I'm-"

"Don't talk to me."

* * *

Finally, finally, they were just relaxing together. Both sat on the couch, Rin laying on his side so that his head was resting on the growing baby bump that he was so proud of. Haru was, of course, playing _**Pokemon Go**_ though, Rin didn't mind at the moment. He looked up at his husbands phone screen.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Giving the professor all my Rattatas." Haru responded simply "He thought he was getting my Eevees."

"Oh...that's interesting..." Haru didn't respond too laser focused in. Rin sighed, laying his head down on the warm bump. Right when he was starting to doze off, Haru gasped in disbelief.

"Huh?" Rin just lifted his head up slightly, only to be smacked in the nose by Haru's hands that held his phone.

Instead of getting a "I'm sorry" or "Are you alright" from his beloved husband, all he really got from him was "Move bitch! There's a charmander!". Haru ran out the door while Rin clenched his now bleeding nose.

* * *

Rin can't believe he's lost his lover to a game. Never thought that would happen in all honesty. Though, despite all the crazy, stupid, things Haru puts him through, he still loves him, but, he hates the game, and always will.

* * *

 **i honestly felt like writing this so, i did! i could just see this happening really  
**

 **anyway,**

 _ **Pokemon Go**_ **is not mine** **, all the rights go to the creator of the amazing game(i don't know if i have to say this but just in case i will)**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to go check out my others :3**

 **and thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
